Shooting Star
by ryuuki.18
Summary: It's Luchia's birthday! SHe wishes to see a shooting star? Will she see one on her birthday? Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A SHOOTING STAR ( Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch )

Another day started, Luchia, Hanon & Lina went to school together. While they are walking, Luchia was busy listening to her cd player. Hanon and Lina was left behind while Luchia continued walking. "Hey Lina… Luchia's birthday is on Saturday… do you have any plans on that day?" Hanon whispered to Lina. "Honestly, i have something to do on that weekend but it's fine. What are you planning to do?" Lina asked. "I was planning a surprise for her! a simple party at the Pearl Piari." Hanon said. "Does Kaito know about this thing yet?" Lina asked. "I'll tell him later after school." Hanon replied.

They noticed Luchia in a long distant waving at them and calling their name. "HANOOONN!!!! LIINNNAAA!! Hurry!! We're gonna be late." "Let's just keep this surprise a secret until Saturday" Lina said. "Just act normal Lina…" Hanon said. They ran and followed Luchia.

"Luchia, are you busy this coming weekend?" Hanon said. "Why?" Luchia replied. "Me and Lina are planning to go out on the weekend. Wanna come?" Hanon said. "Who told you I agreed to that whole weekend activity or whatever you are planning Hanon?" Lina said. "I wish I could… but I promised Kaito to help him with our school work on Saturday…." Luchia replied. "That can wait Luchia! Right Lina?" Hanon said looking at Lina. "Oh whatever" Lina said. "Okay its settled!" Hanon replied.

"Hurry up guys! We're really gonna be late!" Luchia said. Luchia ran towards the school gate leaving again Hanon and Lina. "Good acting Lina!" Hanon said. "Let's hurry!" Lina ran.

The three finally decided they would go out on Saturday. But Luchia still worries because she was supposed to help Kaito on their school work. When they arrived at their school they proceeded to their classroom.

"Luchia!!!!" Kaito called. "Kaito?" Luchia said. "Do you have any plans later after class?" Kaito asked. "No… nothing… why?" Luchia asked. "Can we do our school work later? Because I can't do it on Saturday… I have something really important to do…." Kaito said. "Sure… sure… it's good we can do it today. I can't also make it on Saturday… Hanon and Lina asked me to join them shopping." Luchia said.

"_Maybe Lina and Hanon already planned about Luchia's birthday… better ask them later…" _Kaito thought.

"Well then… see you after class…" Kaito said.

AFTER CLASS….

Luchia went to their teacher to ask about their school task. While Luchia was talking to the teacher, Hanon and Lina called Kaito and went outside their room. "Hey! Do you have plans this Saturday?" Kaito asked. "We're about to ask the same thing…" Hanon replied. "Luchia's birthday is on Saturday. What are you planning to do?" Kaito asked Lina and Hanon. "We're planning a surprise for her." Hanon said.

While they were talking, Luchia went by the classroom door to call Kaito….

"Here's what we're going to do….." Hanon whispered. The three talked about Luchia's surprise party. Kaito saw Luchia standing by the door calling him. "Coming!!" Kaito replied.

Before Kaito left Lina and Hanon…

"Let's continue this conversation later…" Kaito whispered. "Fine… see you later…" Hanon replied.

When Kaito approached Luchia….

"What were you talking about earlier with Hanon and Lina?" Luchia asked. "I just helped Hanon with some of her homework questions" Kaito replied. "Oh… Okay then let's start!" Luchia said.

"_Sigh.. that was a close one" _ Kaito thought.

"Kaito… do you want to join us on Saturday?" Luchia asked.

"_Oh no! What am I going to say to her? Oh gosh…. Nevermind…" _Kaito said

"I'm sorry… I can't! I have something important to do that day…" Kaito replied.

"oh.. it's okay…" Luchia said.

…..

"Luchia, what is your wish?" Kaito asked.

"I want to see a shooting star…" Luchia said.

"If you see one, what would you wish for?" Kaito asked.

"I wish…. I wish for.." Luchia said.

"_I want to wish for love…" _Luchia thought.

"I wish for what?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing…" Luchia said.

When they have finished their school work, Luchia went home straight ahead leaving Kaito at the school gate. "See you tomorrow Luchia!" Kaito shouted. Luchia waved her hand and said goodbye to Kaito.

Kaito immediately called Hanon on his phone…

"Hanon, about the thing earlier…." Kaito said.

"Oh right, Our plan is I'm going to go out with Luchia on that day. Then, Lina will stay with you to prepare the necessary things to be prepared for the surprise party. Then, when you finished fixing everything just contact me and we'll go home straight ahead." Hanon explained.

"alright… I get it!..." Kaito said and hung up the phone.

"hmmm… I wonder what gift hall I give to Luchia…" Kaito wondered.

FLASHBACK:

"I want to see a shooting star…" Luchia said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's reall hard to wait and watch a real shooting star. Maybe no shooting star may fall on her birthday…" Kaito wondered.

Kaito really finds a way to let Luchia see a shooting star on her birthday. Will he find a plan to solve this problem…

Wait for chapter 2!!! Coming soon:))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day…

At school…

"Kaito!!!" Luchia called.

"Oh Luchia.. What's up?" Kaito asked.

"Are you busy? Can you join me later let's go out!" Luchia said.

"I can't…" Kaito answered seriously.

"Oh.. that's okay…" Luchia said sadly and went away.

"_I want to join you but I'm busy planning for your surprise birthday party…"_ Kaito said to himself.

"_What's wrong with Kaito? He's acting really strange this days. I really want to ask him if he can go out with me on my birthday this Saturday… seems that he's busy…"_ Luchia thought.

When Luchia left Kaito alone, Hanon and Lina went and talked to Kaito.

"How's your thing Kaito? Have any plans for your gift to Luchia?" Hanon asked.

"She said she wants to see a shooting star… but how can I do that?" Kaito asked and panic.

"There's a new opened planetarium exhibit in the mall this coming weekend. Maybe they have shooting stars to show their viewers…" Lina suggested.

"Thanks Lina…" Kaito said.

"No problem…" Lina replied…

"How about the surprise? Hello?" Hanon asked.

"Don't worry… I'll ask her to go with me at that planetarium exhibit after the surprise party." Kaito replied.

"Oh I see.. Do your best Kaito!" Hanon said.

"yeah.. Let's do our best!" Kaito said.

Their plans were settled… But Kaito wasn't contented about the "shooting star thing" as his gift for Luchia. He decided to buy her something special.

After school, Kaito went home early… While walking down the street he passed by a small jewelry store. He entered the store to look if he can see a gift for Luchia. When he was browsing the jewelry beyond the glass, he saw a necklace with a pink pendant shaped like a star.

"Wow.. beautiful necklace… and nice pendant too… it reminds me of Luchia. What if…" Kaito thought.

………….

……………..

……….

NEXT DAY – Saturday

"Luchia let's go! We're late already! Lina's gonna kill us!" Hanon said calling Luchia.

"I'm coming!" Luchia replied.

When they left the house, Hanon sent a message to Kaito…

"_Kaito you're safe to go in the house we left already and we're heading to the mall… just send me a message if you're done fixing everything for the surprise.. GOODLUCK!!"_

"sigh Okay guys… let's start fixing the surprise party for Luchia." Kaito said.

Kaito, Hanon and Lina asked help from their other classmates for fixing the party. They hurriedly fixed everything including the banners, foods, drinks and other necessary things needed for the party…

After a few hours…. (5:30pm )

"Okay everything's done! Better send Hanon a message." Kaito said.

"_Hanon!.. we're finished with the preparation you can go home anytime now…"_

"Okay everybody let's get ready… they should be home any minute now." Kaito shouted.

"Yeah!" his classmates replied.

They all hid themselves inside the house to surprise Luchia. They prepared party poppers and streamers for this surprise…

After Few Minutes…

"They're coming! Get ready!" Kaito said.

"…5….4….3…….2………1…." they all counted silently…

Then Luchia opened the door….

"SUUURRRRRPPRRRRRIIISSSEEEE!!!!!!!" everybody shouted!

"Happy Birthday Luchia!!" all of his classmates greeted aloud..

"Thanks guys!!" Luchia said. teary eyes

………

……..

……………

Everybody enjoys the party… Some dance, and others sing…

Luchia was so happy…

"Luchia happy Birthday!" Hanon and Lina said handing over Luchia a gift.

"Oh thanks guys! For everything!!!!" Luchia said.

Luchia opened the gift and saw a pink cute floral blouse with a short pink skirt.

"Do you like it? Lina and I picked that for you!" Hanon said.

"Ofcourse I love it!" Luchia said while fitting the clothes.

"Kaito Is looking for you Luchia…" Lina said.

……………..

……..

………….

"I have not seen Kaito here…" Luchia said.

Then Luchia's phone rang… it was a text message…

"_Luchia… I'm outside… meet me here…"_

"It's Kaito…" Luchia said

"Go…. Go with him…" Hanon said.

"I'll be back!" Luchia said.

Luchia went outside to look for Kaito…

"Do you think Kaito can show her a shooting star?" Hanon said.

"I believe he will" Lina answered.

END OF CHAPTER….

::GUYS!!!! Another chapter is finished!! Waaaahhh!!!! I feel great!!! Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter!!!! I'll post it soon:P ::


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucia went out to find Kaito. She saw Kaito standing beside the door…

"Kaito, come inside… its cold out here." Lucia said.

Kaito grabbed Lucia's hands…

"Come with me…" Kaito uttered.

"Where are we going?" Lucia asked.

"Somewhere special.." Kaito replied.

Lucia was confused a little but she was happy because Kaito is with him. They went to the mall to see the exhibit.

"Kaito? Where are we exactly going?" Lucia asked.

"You want to see a shooting star right?" Kaito said.

"Yeah… but why are we in the mall?" Lucia asked.

"Just follow me.." Kaito said.

When they reached the exhibit, Kaito bought two entrance tickets and they entered the planetarium exhibit.

"Woooww! Cool! So many stars in here!" Lucia said cheerfully.

Kaito looked at her and smiled..

"_Kaito… I really didn't know you would take me to this place… thanks…"_ Lucia thought

"_Lucia looks happy… I'm really glad she is…"_ Kaito said to himself.

After they finished the platerium exhibit, they went to the park and bought some hot chocolate for them to drink. They sat on the grass looking up to the sky…

"Kaito… thanks for today…" Lucia said.

Kaito pulled something out of his pocket…

"Oh, before I forget… Lucia please close your eyes…" Kaito said.

"What for?" Lucia asked.

"Just close your eyes…" Kaito replied.

Lucia closed her eyes…

"You can open them know…" Kaito said.

When Lucia opened her eyes, she saw a small box on Kaito's hands…

"Kaito? What's this?" Lucia confused and asked.

"Happy Birthday Lucia!" Kaito said.

Lucia took the box and opened it. It was the necklace which Kaito bought in the small jewelry store. Lucia suddenly cried…

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked

"Thhhaannk yyoouu Kaito!!" Lucia said and embraced Kaito.

………

……………

……..

………

"Kaito, do you know what stars represents?" Lucia asked.

"Not really…" Kaito answered.

"_**Each of us represents a star in the sky…**_

_**Sometimes we shine with the rest…**_

_**Sometimes we twinkle alone…**_

_**And sometimes we fall…**_

_**And make someone's **_

_**dreams come true…" **_Lucia said

Kaito glanced at Lucia…

"If I fall… will your dreams come true?" Kaito asked.

"You've already made my dream come true… my dream is to be with you…" Lucia said.

Kaito holded Lucia's hands…

"I really like you Lucia…" Kaito said

Then, they looked at each other then suddenly their lips touched. They kissed under the starry sky. After they kissed, Kaito and Lucia looked at the sky and they saw a shooting star passed by.

"Did you…" Lucia uttered.

"I saw it and I wished we could be together… Forever…" Kaito said…

"Kaito…" Lucia said.

phone ringing

"You're phone…" Lucia said.

Kaito looked at his phone and saw a new message..

"_Hey Kaito! Did it work? Come home now! Everybody's looking for Lucia and you.."_

"It's Hanon… She said that we should head back already… Everybody's looking for the Birthday Celebrant." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" Lucia said gladly.

Kaito held Lucia's hands and they head back to the house…

When they arrived…

Lucia opened the door…

"Lucia! Did you enjoyed the exhibit?" Hanon asked.

"How did you…" Lucia said..

"Nevermind that… Just enjoy your party." Rina said.

"Well, okay…" Lucia answered.

…….

…………

…………..

"How did it go Kaito?" Hanon asked.

"It went well… She's very happy." Kaito replied.

"Good… Just don't tell Lucia we know about the exhibit thing…" Rina said.

"I won't tell…" Kaito replied…

**Stars are like friends…**

**They're always there to be with**

**You always…**

**-------------------------------------------END OF STORY---------------------------------------**


End file.
